


A Mermaid's love tale -Actor's prologue story-

by arnoldmcguire335



Category: Actor RPF, Disney RPF, Moana (2016) RPF
Genre: Coming of Age, F/M, Little Boy seeks Big Girl relationship, Little Mermaid Elements, Shotacon, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arnoldmcguire335/pseuds/arnoldmcguire335
Summary: When a 12 year old finds a 16 year old mermaid washed up on the shore in a beach in Rio Vista, CA, an act of kindness happens... and a new tale happens. Inspired by both Jacob Tremblay and Auliʻi Cravalho's performances in Good Boys and The Little Mermaid Live!, respectively. Join the actors of the story give insights of how the main story will act out. (This fanfic is a little "How it'll go" scenario of how the main story will happen.)
Kudos: 2





	A Mermaid's love tale -Actor's prologue story-

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I had this story in mind after watching both Good Boys and The Little Mermaid Live! for both Jacob Tremblay and Auliʻi Cravalho's performances, esp. how great Auli'i looked as Ariel and how precocious Jacob's acting was. The same can be said for Idina Menzel's look as Elsa during one episode of The Late Late Show in the Crosswalk The Musical segment. So for this story it's just the actors discussing about how the story will go and gives us the deets of the "movie".

"HI I'm Auliʻi Cravalho,"

"I'm Jacob Tremblay,"

"And I'm Idina Menzel. Join us throughout this fanfic as we tell you guys about how 'A Mermaid's Love Tale' will act out once the story appears on Archive of Our Own."

"I'm Jacob Tremblay, and I play Marty Tisdale. In the story I'm a 12 year old just like my character Max was in Good Boys. He is kind hearted, loves everything life offers and he begins to learn how to love for the first time. Think Gabe in Little Manhattan but in he falls for someone not of our world, which leads us to..."

"I'm Auliʻi Cravalho, and I play Paige, a 16 year old mermaid that ends up in a small beach in Rio Vista, CA, where the story happens. She is lost and doesn't even know why she ends up there. Marty ends up being the first human she sees but warms up to him after an act of kindness helps her feel better. In this case she had a side wound on her human half of her mermaid look and he bandages it. She also learns to be a human under the guise of being a babysitter of Marty's, when she can change her tail to become human legs. She's also playful and a bit protective of Marty, and they become best of friends. And then she meets his mom, who is..."

"I'm Idina Menzel, and I play Claire Tisdale, Marty's mother, who raises him up alone after the death of his father. Just a little side note, there are allusions to another character I play, Elsa. In this case she really is a Elsa fangirl, and at one point ends up dressed as Elsa on some scenes, to the point it embarrasses Marty but gets Paige curious. Just picture my performance on an episode of The Late Late Show where I did just that. She also ends up later being an ally of Paige's when later on in the story, as the townsfolk want to get the mermaid for their own selfish whims, she helps Marty give Paige shelter- in their house."

(Jacob) "So how does the story sound like?"

(Auliʻi) "I heard it's 'Little Manhattan', meets 'The Little Mermaid' meets 'Everything, Everything', esp. since the all 3 of them share a love story of such, except unlike in 'Everything' no one is sick." 

(Idina) "Once they told me of the story the main author actually casts us in the roles. Said author had a dream of us 3 playing the roles and we fit perfectly for them."

(Auliʻi) "Ever since I played Ariel in The Little Mermaid Live, many people loved me playing her mermaid form, so in this story I get to be a mermaid again. This time I got to learn how to swim like one too. Even Jacob got to learn too because some of the scenes involved me and him in the water, like they fell in love later on and act out this love sequence there. It was a bit risky for him to do this-"

(Jacob) "-really risky, as of course there's only enough time to be in the water before we lose breath-"

(Auliʻi) "And it took us many tries to get the scene right. Esp. since we had dialogue there. And our scenes were mostly an act of true love for our characters, despite me being 19 and Jacob being 13."

(Jacob) "And no they did not made love, but the underwater scenes are the nearest you get. Kinda almost like in 'The Shape of Water', except it's between a 12 year old human and a 16 year old mermaid, but fun fact, it's also extra helpful for when I play Flounder in the live action remake of The Little Mermaid. I know Auliʻi did a great job on The Little Mermaid Live and that's a good one. Can't remember how many times I watched that."

(Auliʻi) "I assume you DVR'd the special and had it watched over and over, or you just saw it on Disney+?"

(Jacob) "Both!"

(Idina) "For me having Auliʻi as part of the cast is a good thing because she's playful, has good work camaraderie with me and Jacob, even treating me and Jacob as her onscreen mom and little brother that she might have already or not. We'd do singoffs sometime and Jacob would keep score. Not to mention we had Disney roles already- Me as Elsa and Her doing Moana and Ariel- so just treat ourselves as equals. We even got to go together- as in all 3 of us- to the premiere of Frozen 2."

(Jacob) "But the best part was how many residents in Rio Vista were really nice and accommodating regarding the fanfic's shoots. It as also peaceful and quiet too. In fact one time we decided to take a rest during the promotional shoot that a few residents sent us food. That said my fave part of the shoot was me and Auliʻi in the beach and her mermaid tail was in my lap, and we looked like we were about to fall in love."

(Auliʻi) "It's true, but it was for fun. I also knew that Jacob already has his first kiss, but not here. But he was my first on screen kiss however."

(Jacob) "It was fun. Auliʻi's my first teenage on screen kiss. I just turned thirteen halfway in the production, so she was my first teenage kiss. It took us many takes before we got it right. I even had to at least rewatch The Fault in Our Stars and Everything, Everything for inspiration."

(Idina) "The good thing about Jacob and Auliʻi's chemistry is they kept it on good terms and professionally. But off screen? They're like brother and sister. Even some of the residents were amused."

(Auliʻi) "Idina even attempted to sing 'Into the Unknown' one time while everyone in the town was asleep. So I did a little trick to get her to sing it without even knowing it. I did the siren call for that, and then, all of a sudden, Idina woke up and started belting the song, but it also work up Jacob and he was confused on where that was coming from."

(Jacob) "That's it for this chapter, In a future chapter we will have more behind the scenes look for the fanfic, and maybe also a teaser trailer for the story. I bet you can't wait to see our scenes being played out."

(Idina) "Hope you catch up next chapter when we bring more of that."

(Auliʻi) "Look forward to it!"


End file.
